DS
by locaxlamusicayamor
Summary: Una muñeca, deseos y algo mas lemon
1. Chapter 1

D/S

Kyoko empieza a sentirse observada por Ren cada vez que se ven, cuando ella lo mira él aparta la vista para mirar hacia otro lado. Kyoko pensó que él estaba enojado con ella pero su antena no lo percibió, ella decide hablar con Yashiro sobre el horario de Ren para llegar al departamento de él y hacer la cena, Yashiro le entrega las llaves del departamento

Yashiro sonríe traviesamente sobre la sorpresa dice a Kyoko- Kyoko toma la llave del departamento, él va estar saliendo del modelaje a las 9:00 de la noche-. Pero en realidad él iba salir del modelaje a las 8:00 hs.

Era las 8:45 cuando ella llega al departamento, pasa la llave para abrir la puerta del departamento, ella pasa y se acerca a la cocina para dejar las bolsas de víveres arriba de la mesada. Ella saca los utensilios para cocinar, estaba por empezar a corta las verduras, cuando ella siente un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Ren.

Kyoko se acerca hasta la habitación y ve la puerta que esta una pestaña abierta, ella se acerca para ver. Ella se sonroja cuando ve a Ren sin camisa y con la mirada del emperador de la noche, él se aproxima a la cama, ella lo sigue con la vista a través de la puerta y ve un brazo de una mujer con un lunar muy parecido al de ella, Kyoko sintió que su corazón se iba a partir en millones y le dolía saberlo siguió mirando.

Ren había tomado el brazo desnudo de la mujer y había empezado a besar después fue subiendo hasta llegar a cuello, Kyoko ya no podía mirar más, ella iba a tomar sus cosas para salir de allí lo más rápido cuando siente de repente con la voz de Ren decir- Kyoko no sabes cuánto te amo-.

Kyoko se acerca hasta la puerta sigilosamente para ver más detenida a la mujer, después descubre que la mujer tenía cabello castaño peinado tipo Natsu y era muy parecida a ella. Kyoko corrió hasta puerta principal para tocar para hacer como que alguien tocaba la puerta, después ella se escondió cerca de la habitación cuando ve que Ren sale, ella se apresura a entrar y se sorprende a ve se tendida en la cama de Ren con una prenda seductora que eran una sostén semitransparente que iba conjunto con las pantis erótica igual a cuando actuaban como Caín y Setsu en la primera noche que lo había visto desnudo en la ducha y habían dormido en las misma habitaciones pero sin la camisola. Kyoko se sorprende que la mujer que había visto era **"rabudoru** " (muñeca sexual de silicona). Ella decide tomar el lugar de la muñeca, cambiarse y colocarse la ropa ero de la muñeca, se apresura y tira la **"rabudoru** " deba de la cama y se acomoda en la cama como estaba la **"rabudoru** ".

Ren fue en busca de una remera y sale de la habitación se dirige hasta la puerta principal y abre la puerta y mira a sus alrededores para ver quién era pensó en ese momento que era Yashiro o Kyoko pero era extraño él simple avisaba que iba ir al igual que ella, después decide ir a su habitación para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio a la **"rabudoru** ", el piensa- me gusta que fuera Kyoko en vez de la muñeca, él decide en guardar la muñeca cuando se acerca le da un beso gentil después sintió que los labios de muñeca empezaba a moverse haciendo un beso apasionado, después sintió que ella gimió y dijo su nombre. Él se sorprende y suelta a Kyoko esperando que se callera en la cama desplomada pero no fue así, se levantó de la cama asustado y dice-¿Kyoko eres tú?

Cuando Ren le dio el beso dulce a Kyoko le empezó a gustar y quería más en un momento, el beso fue más necesitado, ella libera un gemido y dice su nombre, después ella ya no siente sus labios o su calor de sus brazos y abre sus ojos ve a Ren parado un poco sorprendido preguntándole ¿si era ella?. Kyoko se levanta de la cama para acercársele y le responde- si soy yo- con una sonrisa suave.

Fin

[N/a: esto es sacado de un manga de yaoi llamado notpia XD jaja idea me pareció original pero la reforme espero que lo disfruten ;) se aceptan críticas. Y D/S significa dominador y sumiso que es un juego, muy diferente al sadomasoquismo.]

No mentira continuara …..


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Kyoko se levanta de la cama para acercársele y le responde **\- si soy yo** \- con una sonrisa suave.

Ren está sorprendido ante la confección y avergonzado por verlo con la muñeca él pensó –" **soy mayor pervertido"-** se sonrojo. Él sintió que chocaba con la pared y lo tomaba del cuello.

Kyoko le gusto ver el sonrojo de él, ella se acercó a él con una mano lo empujo hasta la pared lo tomo del cuello para acércalo a su cara y le mostro sus ojos llenos de pasión, celos y lujuria. Kyoko lo hizo bajar para estar a su altura para poder devorar sus labios al principio el beso era tosco, ella le mordió el labio suavemente en el cual el líbero un gemido ronco.

Después él tomo de la cintura desnuda de ella para cambiar de lugar, él la sigue besando y le muerde el labio y le pasa la punta de la lengua para acceder a su interior, ella con un gemido ronco le concede su deseo, Kyoko se desprende del cuello de él y pasa sus manos por la cabeza de él para profundizar el beso.

Ren iba subiendo las manos suaves que a kyoko sentía una corriente de electricidad por todo el cuerpo hasta que llego a su sostén semitransparente donde pellizco suave y masajeo su pezón por arriba de la prenda, Kyoko no podía evitar escaparse de sus labios y gemir. Después ella bajo sus manos para sacarle la remera mientras que él la besaba en el cuello y unas de sus manos bajaba hasta llegar a su intimidad recubierta con una tela erótica, donde él tocaba y sentía su humedad que ella emitía.

Kyoko quería más después sintió que las manos de Ren le toca y con la otra mano masajeaba su trasero ella le dijo – **mmm se siente muy bien** – con un gemido. Ren la iba a besar de nuevo cuando ella puso su dedo en sus labios suave y le dijo- **aun no es el tiempo** \- ella decidió bajar su dedo suave para tocarlo. Esto le provocaba una reacción muy excitante y con un dedo le apoyo en su pecho y lo movió hasta la cama, donde cayó él. Kyoko subió a la cama gateando sensual y se colocó arriba de él con las piernas a los costados de él. Kyoko con una sonrisa de Natsu se acercó hasta su oreja y le dijo **-¿estás listo para ser mi "rabudoru" (muñeco) cariño?** Con una voz melosa.

Kyoko cuando tiro a Ren a la cama vio que a lado de él había una corbata la tomo y lo ato. Ren no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta cuando sintió que ella le estaba atando las manos a la cabecera de la cama después de atarlas ella se acercó a él, lo beso con pasión. Ellos necesitaron oxígeno y rompieron el beso, Ren y Kyoko respiraron cuando Kyoko sonrió sensual sentada arriba de él que se le acerco devuelta a su oído y le dijo **\- voy a tratarte mejor que la muñeca que está debajo de la cama y voy hacerte no olvidar esta noche cariño** \- con una sonrisa y una mirada felina, luego ella con la punta de su lengua toco y mordió suavemente su oreja.

Esto provocaba que Ren se estremeciera y excitara más viendo una Kyoko semidesnuda con lencería erótica que lo controle se estaba haciendo una fantasía realidad y pensó- **"es mejor que la muñeca"-,** su amiguito no la estaba pasando nada bien en sus pantalones, después sintió que ella decencia con sus besos y lo marco en el cuello siguió de descendiendo hasta que llegó la clavícula donde también lo marco, él libero un gemido, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a sus pezones donde paso su dedo suavemente, él estremeció y suspiro pensó **-" tengo que liberarme para poder tocarla y hacerla mía no puedo aguantar esta tortura"** -.

Kyoko siguió su camino besando todo el abdomen y pasando su dedo haciendo figuras y viendo las reacciones de él, hasta que llego al pantalón que obstruía su vista con su mano desprendió el botón y con su voca bajaba el cierre del pantalón. Luego escucho los gemidos de Ren, ella se paró y le saco el pantalón pero aún quedaba algo en su camino, un bóxer que ocultaba la zona abultada, ella quería descubrir que resguardaba esa tela, y en su vientre se estremeció. Quiso comprobar que tan excitado estaba él, ella sonrió y con un dedo paso por arriba de la tela en la zona abultada ella sintió los jadeos de él después bajo sus labios y lo beso por arriba de la zona abultada y escucho más jadeos y gemidos.

Ren estaba en el infierno con su diablilla preferida tocándolo y deseándole, él se estremeció cuando sintió el toque con su dedo y después el beso en su excitación, él quería romper la corbata y voltearla para llevarla al cielo, busco la manera para desatarse pero lo había atado bien pero de todas las maneras el nudo de a poco estaba cediendo.

Kyoko tomo la decisión de bajar los bóxer, cuando los bajo vio lo que resguardaba la tela, ella se hizo lugar en la piernas de Ren para poder observarlo más de cerca su miembro, ella lo beso en los labios, tomo con la mano y tocando la punta, después ella lo empezó a masturbarlo, él lo estaba volviendo loco . Luego probó con su boca para satisfacerlo más, Ren dijo- **Kyoko no resisto más me ven…. Haaa haa** \- kyoko sintió algo viscoso que baja por su garganta y ella le dijo-" **mmm mi "rabudoru" no sabía que te habían equipado bien"-** con una sonrisa sexy. Kyoko se levantó y se acorto arriba de él y esparció el pelo de ella en su cara y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo de él.

Ren sintió que Kyoko se le costó arriba de él y empezó a moverse él empezó a excitarse y pensó **-todo lo que hace me excita, quiero tocarla** -, él hizo otro esfuerzo de liberarse. Cuando la corbata que lo tenía prisionero lo libero, él empezó a tocar con una mano su pecho y pezón mientras con la otra trataba de encontrar el broche para deprenderlo, cuando lo consiguió Kyoko gimió quedándose quieta, él beso su cuello después sus manos bajaron al único lugar con una prenda sexy. Él toco por arriba de la tela, ella se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda, él se infiltro dentro de la tela para tocar su punto más sensible mientras que ella se retorcía, él besaba el cuello y se acercó a su oreja y le dijo- **¿mmm te gusta esta clase de juegos querida?** – kyoko estaba sonrojada él pudo ver solamente su mejilla. Después él cambio la posición dejándola debajo de él. Y la miro con los ojos de emperador de la noche le dijo- **lista para pecar mi diablilla** \- y ella le dijo- **si mi emperador** -.

Continuaran

Dejen sus comentario y criticas =^^=


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Antes:

Él toco por arriba de la tela, ella se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda, él se infiltro dentro de la tela para tocar su punto más sensible mientras que ella se retorcía, él besaba el cuello y se acercó a su oreja y le dijo- **¿mmm te gusta esta clase de juegos querida?** – Kyoko estaba sonrojada, él pudo ver solamente su mejilla. Después él cambio la posición dejándola debajo de él. Y la miro con los ojos de emperador de la noche le dijo- **lista para pecar mi diablilla** \- y ella le dijo- **si mi emperador** -.

Actual:

Ren bajo hasta sus labios con un beso apasionado atrapando los brazos a los costado de ella, Kyoko se liberó del beso para poder respirar, Ren al ver la reacción de ella soltó sus brazos y sonrió en el modo emperador de la noche y se acercó a su oreja donde beso y libero un suave suspiro mientras que Kyoko se estremecía y se sonrojaba. Él le dijo con una voz aterciopelada- **no sabes cómo me retenía para no tocarte en cada momento que te veo mi princesa** \- Él iba besando su oreja, donde ella agarraba y retorcía las sabanas. Después sus ojos, nariz, labios, hasta su cuello donde chupo y dejo su marca, él siguió bajando hasta que llego a sus pechos donde chupo y amanto mientras con la otra mano torturaba su otro pecho, él levanto su vista al ver su rostro sonrojado dijo – **eres deliciosa** -.

Kyoko estaba en pleno éxtasis quería más cada toque de Ren la elevaba y la estremecía pero a la vez la atemorizaba, él siguió degustando de su sabor y aroma de su piel dándole pequeños besos en su vientre, sonríe y se deleita de los gemidos de ella, Él fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su pierna donde elevo su pie fue besando hasta llegar a su centro, Kyoko estaba totalmente avergonzada pero le gustaba libero un gemido y arqueo su espalda cuando sintió su aliento en su feminidad – **ahh Ren** \- .

Ren empezó a besar por arriba de la tela y dijo – **me gusta cuando estas así dejándote llevar mi princesa-.** Élagarro con su boca la orilla de la última prenda erótica, fue bajándola lentamente viendo el rostro de Kyoko como la cubría el deseo y la pasión.

El cuerpo de Kyoko esta acalorado cuando vio el rostro de Ren sumergido en el emperador de la noche. Ren se sumergió en su feminidad para jugar con su punto sensible. Kyoko tenía sus manos en la cabeza de Ren revolviendo su cabello. Luego sintió que algo le faltaba, los dedos de Ren que le se acercaba suavemente provocándole un cosquilleo que le daba placer. Ella le dijo- **ahhh Ren te necesito te amo-,** Ren miro su rostro y sonrió con malicia le dijo- **Yo también te amor pero aún falta cariño esto es mi venganza ¿te a través a someterte?-** Kyoko se sonrojo y dijo suave casi suplicante- **si mi amor-** Ren sube para besarla con ferocidad y baja para seguir el labor, jugando con su clítoris después la empezó a penetrar con unos de sus dedos mientras Kyoko liberaba gemidos, cada vez fue más rápido hasta que ella llego a su orgasmo. Ren subió para besarla con ternura y observo su cuerpo que estaba cubierta de su sudor le pareció un ángel la más hermosa del mundo, después su rostro que tenía lágrimas que le llegaban a su mejilla, él se acercó y beso con ternura cada lado, le dijo **-¿quiere seguir** **mi princesa?** -.

Kyoko vio sus acciones que la hacían estremecer y perderse en la lujuria. Cuando ella llego al orgasmo, sintió que había llegado al cielo y desprendía sus lágrimas de felicidad. Después de sus besos fueron tan tierno y parecían a su primer beso con hada, deseaba que la tocara más. Él apoyo su frente con la suya y le pregunto si quería seguir, ella estaba en un mar de emociones había sentido celos, lujuria, amor, miedo. Luego dijo- **si-.** Ren la beso en sus labioscon pasión y devoción, luego le dijo - **solo relájate mi princesa** -. Él se colocó entre su piernas y la penetro, ella clavo su uñas en ese momento por miedo pero no había sido doloroso, mientras ella se relajaba, él empezó a moverse de apoco y viendo el rostro de Kyoko como cambia y gemía de placer, mientras él le susurra en el oído cosas hermosas, en un momento ella lo toma y lo gira para que dar arriba, Ren queda atónico, ella lo observa y le regala una sonrisa sexy (como la setsu cap.195).

Kyoko se acerca y lo beso segada de deseo le dice en tono de Natsu- **es mi turno mi amor** -, guía su miembro a su entrada de nuevo. Después ella empezó a montarlo, mientras que Ren masajeaba su pecho con una mano y con la otra estimulaba su clítoris, ambos gemían y estremecía, Ren dijo entre gemidos- **ahh Kyoko mmm estoy por ahhh acabar mmm-** Kyoko dijo- **mmm Ren ahh estoy ahh** \- Ella no pudo terminar de decir porque Ren la beso apasionadamente y entrelazaba sus lenguas,hasta que ambos llegaron a clímax, gritaron y estremecieron. Ren derramo su semilla dentro de ella, mientras ella se desvanecía arriba del cuerpo de él, él la abraso y la beso tiernamente mientras ella también respondía a sus besos hasta que se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente con las primera luces de la mañana Kyoko despertó abraza con Ren cara a cara, ella observa sus rasgos de su cara y encuentra un parecido con Kuu después acaricio su cabello vio que su raíz de cabello era de color dorado, después encajo las piezas del rompecabezas se sentía traicionada y dolida, pero sus haditas salieron le mostraron todos los momento que estuvo en las buenas en la mala con ella, después lo que le había dicho el presidente y lo que le había dicho a bou, cuando ella estaba disfrazada. Después ella sonrió y beso a Ren.

Ren respondió a sus besos haciéndose más fogosos, después él rompió el beso y dijo si aire- **Kyoko te tengo que contar de mi pasado que me odiaras para toda tu vida y por favor no me dejes** -.

Kyoko sonrió con pena y le dijo **\- Eres Corn y el hijo de Kuu** -

Ren sorprendido le dijo- **¿quién te lo dijo?** –

Kyoko a caricia su rostro y dice - **medí cuenta por tu beso tierno, por tu rasgo de cara y tu cabello y también te amo** \- y lo besa tiernamente.

Después Ren rompe el beso de nuevo dice **-necesito que sepas de mí** **y mi pasado** \- Ren comenzó a como había sido su infancia hasta que la conoció que no quiso mentirle pero no la quería decepcionar después estuvo involucrado en peleas callejeras y conoció a su amigo Rick a su novia y el accidente que dejo a su amigo muerto y a su novia desconsolada que lo marco para toda su vida. Después de terminar de relatar su historia su voz se rompe. Kyoko lo abraza y le dijo- **que había sido un accidente y no era su culpa era cosa del destino-** Ella lo besa suavemente y lo abrasa y le dice- **capas el destino nos quería juntos-.**

 **FIN (** SIGAN LEYENDO) ;)

Pasaron una semana que había empezado su noviazgo y los únicos que lo sabían eran sus mejores amigos, Él la invita ir a donde se conocieron por primera vez, cuando llegaron a su rincón especial, él se le arrodilla y saca una cajita a tercio pelada de forma de corazón de color rojo le dijo- **Kyoko eres la mujer de mis sueños ¿te casarías conmigo?** –Kyoko salto de la felicidad y le dijo **\- SI, pero a la otra yo no la quiero cerca-** Él se le acerca con una risita y la besa apasionadamente luego rompe el beso y le dice- **vos sos la mejor muñeca que he tenido-** Ella sonríe y continua con el beso cada vez más fogoso y caliente donde a ropa era una molestia para ellos. Luego sienten una cámara fotográfica pero no le da importancia dejando un bello recuerdo para ellos en ese lugar.

En la mañana siguiente Kyoko estaba con la madre de Sho conversado alegremente sobre su prometido, cuando ve en la televisión en el canal de mediáticos una imagen de ella y Ren besándose, los panelistas más la conductora diciendo- **parece que el actor más codicia y la actriz más prestigiosa se han enamorado y se casaran que le parece Sr/Sra. Televidente-** hubieron muchos comentarios buenos y otros malos pero todos dijeron que se veían bien juntos y le deseaban felicidad….

Fin

Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios u opiniones :9


End file.
